Artemis and Apollo
by tyson and eye
Summary: This is the story of Apollo's life and the life of his sister Artemis. Both all-powerful Olympians, both immortal and both with a very interesting story.
1. A Boy and a Girl

Leto POV

The fog hung low over the dense forest as the morning sun began to ascend into the sky. A beautiful woman, Leto, daughter of Coues and Phoebe, two all-powerful titans that had once ruled the world.

Leto stopped abruptly, listening, taking in every noise from around her. Her studies were rewarded; she heard a faint slithering then a hiss, reptilian and deadly.

Leto called on her powers, letting magic overwhelm her mind and spirit. Her hands became encased by a warm blue glow, illuminating the nearby trees and sending animals scattering.

Two glowing green eyes stared at her from the shadow. A head raised itself above the trees, those green eyes never blinking always staring directly at Leto, who raised her arms in front of her head. She released a series of orbs of energy in the serpents' direction, all within quick succession of the one before.

Three found their mark and hit the face of the serpent, Python, sending it recoiling, hissing madly at the sky. She fired again and this time the orb struck the soft underbelly of the huge beast

Enraged, the serpent Struck forward, barely missing Leto, who swung and punched through the monsters neck. It collapsed, a carcass, empty and unimportant.

Leto need refuge, she connected herself to her sister, Asteria and flung her arms wide, disappearing in a flash of bright blue light.

Leto found herself beside her sisters sleeping body, breathe coming slowly and pleasantly, never faltering and always continuing, it was a hypnotic sound, gentle and set with little effort.

Leto stealthily snuck around her sisters' bed and to the doors in front of it.

"Goodbye," Leto whispered, leaving the room

"Who goes there?" came a harsh voice, "and why were you in Lady Asterias' chambers?"

It was the guard, they were simple beings, thinking combat is the answer to everything, always being outsmarted and embarrassed, usually punished with death.

"My name is one thing that I shall keep to myself," replied Leto, "and I have no business here, I just seek refuge, and even if you try, you will not stop me obtaining it."

"I don't know who you are lady but that's enough of th-"

Leto raised her hand and blue energy encased the guards throat, he gurgled, hands trying to pry the force away but it was no use, thirty seconds later his body was limp and Leto set him down on the ground. She would stay in her sisters' realm but stay hidden, Find a cave or alcove in which she could avoid Hera's wrath and safely give birth.

For long days she travelled, through the forest, heading towards the mountains. After five days of travel she had encountered three serpents all of a smaller size then the one Hera had sent. Hera, that loathsome goddess, always jealous of others, always trying to ruin their happiness.

It was late night when Leto reached the mountains, she had travelled hard and far but her journey was still incomplete. She called on magic, redirecting it, she send it towards the mountain in a mighty wave, it scanned over all mountains sending Leto images of each and every cave suitable for her needs. She found a well sized one and began to trek up the sides of the mountain, once she had located it, she lay on the soft, moss covered rock and instantly fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Archery and Music

Apollo POV

A few days later, Leto went through the stress and pain or bearing a child. She soon gave birth to a beautiful girl. Artemis is what she would be called, simply meaning 'safe'. The newborn girl helped her mother through her remaining nine days of labour, at the end of these restless days; Apollo was brought into the world.

Immediately Leto allowed her aunt, Themis, to care and raise her children, she nourished them on nectar and ambrosia and guided them through the daily lives of an immortal. Days passed, and Themis continued to tend to the needs of the children. Soon word spread of the new gods, many other of the immortals travelled far across the land to meet and befriend the young hunters.

When Apollo was only four days old, the deformed and crippled god of fire and blacksmiths visited the young children.

If I were to grant you a gift that I would personally forge, what would it be?" he asked Apollo.

"It would be..." he thought silently for a minute then said," A bow and arrows."

"Then you shall get your wish, but, it will come at a price."

"Anything, Hephaestus," replied the young boy.

"You must immediately set out on a quest. A quest to destroy Python, the huge serpent that troubled your mother when she was pregnant. I want you to swear on the River Styx."

"I... I swear on the Styx to hunt and kill the serpent, Python."

Hephaestus returned the next day, with him a large leather wrapped bundle, which he gave to the younger god. Apollo, excited and eager, quickly ripped apart the parcel and found himself holding a shining golden bow and a quiver full of the same colour arrows.

"It's... it's perfect, thank you! I shall set off at once to slay Python."

He quickly gathered his few belongings, clothing, leather bag and his bow.

Off he set on his journey to defend his mother's honour, or to defend his own pride?

He travelled far, days turning to weeks, becoming months and finally evolving into years. The young god grew irritated and restless, unable to wait for his duty to be finished, unable to wait to see his sister and mother.

Whilst Apollo was seeking safety in a small village, he became a herdsman, caring and protecting his herds and flocks. A tended to this duty until he found a young god, Hermes, willing to pay for the herds in some musical instruments he had created. Apollo played with such potential that he was granted the god of music.

Apollo soon left the town and continued his journey, he only had one lead and hopefully there he would find Python.

After a long day of travelling he reached a town slightly larger than the last, here he rested his sore legs and muscles and nourished himself on nectar and ambrosia, he immediately felt better but stayed in town for the night.

By morning word of his arrival had hit widespread and he had many satyrs and tree nymphs come to meet him.

One satyr, going by the name of Marsyas, had himself a fine flute made of the bones of a stag. He played beautiful music, magically making intricate and wild flowers sprout up out of the ground.

"That is beautiful music you play," Apollo complimented "Where did you get Athena's flute?"

"I found it in the nearby woods." he replied.

He started to play and the nymphs and satyrs nearby started listening intently, the corners of their mouths slowly rising.

"He could be better than Apollo." one satyr whispered to a tree nymph.

"Yeah, easily!" agreed the nymph.

This comparison enraged Apollo.

"Marsyas, I, Apollo, god of music, archery and the sun challenge you to finally establish who the better musician is!"

"Challenge accepted, but before we begin what are our restraints?"

"We must play the instrument we now hold," Apollo said lifting his large cithara, "the muses shall judge and the winner can choose any punishment to befall the other."

"Well then," replied Marsyas, raising his lips into a cocky sneer "it appears it's time to find the muses."


End file.
